Sketsa Yunjae
by Phoenix Cygnus
Summary: DBHS tengah geger akan adanya murid baru pindahan dari Inggris. "suie, kau sudah tahu kan kalau nanti bakalan ada murid baru dari Inggris itu." "minggirlah nona" 'dasar pemuda sialan. Enak saja main memerintah. Awas nanti kalau sudah jadi namjachinguKU. Kau pasti aku suruh-suruh.' . yunjae ff. dldr...


Sketch YunJae "New Student"

Author : UchihaYui Kou

Genre : Romance and Humor

Dong Bang High School adalah sekolah dengan populasi murid-murid kaya bin tajir xD

Yang minoritas siswanya berstatus konglomerat berat diKorea. Okeh, beralih dari kenyataan yang ada, nampaknya sekolah elit yang satu ini sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan kabar adanya murid baru dari Inggris. Banyak desas-desus beredar bahwa murid baru yang satu ini merupakan anak bilioner se-Asia.

Dan diantara banyaknya murid DBHS, yang paling populer bin rempong siapa lagi kalau tidak bukan cucu konglomerat marga Kim, Kim Jaejoong. Si ratu gosip yang paling terkenal diDBHS, dan juga sekutunya yang merupakan sepupu imutnya Kim Junsu. Mereka berdua terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dikantin sekolah mereka yang sepi.

"suie, kau sudah tahu kan kalau nanti bakalan ada murid baru dari Inggris itu." Tanya jaejoong heboh

"tentu saja hyung. Katanya sih dia anak seorang bilioner loh" junsu menyahut dengan tidak kalah heboh sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya kekanan kekiri.

"fufufufu... kabarnya sih begitu. Tapi aku penasaran loh sama tampang namja itu."

"sama hyung. Aku juga penasaran, pasti dia sangat tampan"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam khayalan indah masing-masing,

~imajinasi kim's brother~

seorang pria gagah dengan pakaian bak pangeran, mengendarai kuda putihnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar ditangan. Pemuda itu berwajah bak dewa yunani, tampan dan mempunyai tubuh kekar nan eksotis. Senyum menawan menghiasi wajahnya yang sempurnya. Oh my...

Tapi khayalan mereka berdua harus lenyap dengan suara bunyi bel berbunyi. Ck, sepertinya kedua ratu gosip ini sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat murid baru itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sebuah mobil ferrari merah membelah jalan kota Seoul yang saat itu sangat lenggang. Udara pagi musim semi begitu menyejukkan. Dengan kecepatan sedang mobil itu melesat menuju gedung sekolah elit di Seoul.

Dan disaat yang sama dua namja cantik baru saja keluar dari mobil Lamborghini birunya. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, tampak manis seperti biasa. Banyak mata yang menatap kearah primadona DBHS ini. Dan yang pasti dominan pandangan mesum dari para namja 'golongan' seme.

Kedua namja cantik, manis nan imut itu pun berjalan dengan anggun bak miss universe menuju arah gedung sekolah. Dan disaat yang sama pula, dari arah gerbang masuk DBHS, masuk sebuah mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru berwarna merah.

TINNNN... TINNNNN...

Suara bunyi klakson mobil merah tersebut menyita perhatian para murid yang berada di area parkir sekolah. Sepertinya ada yang menghambat jalannya. Dan ternyata,,

JENG.. JENG...

Dan ternyata dua sosok primadona kita inilah yang telah menghambat masuknya mobil tersebut. Merasa terganggu dengan suara klakson mobil tersebut, Jaejoong pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju mobil laknat –menurut jaejoong- tersebut.

"HEH... BISA TIDAK JANGAN MEMBUAT RIBUT PAGI-PAGI BEGINI" teriak jaejoong kesal sambil menggedor kap depan mobil tersebut. Tidak sadar kalau suara teriakannya yang menggelegar bisa membuat keributan juga.

Sang pengendara pun keluar dengan gentle nya. Jaejoong yang melihat adegan secara eksklusif itu pun megap-megap seperti ikan koi. Tubuhnya memanas, sampai menjalar kewajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong merasa ada alunan biola yang romantis dan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura mengelilingi ia dan si pemuda pemilik mobil merah. Dengan gerakan slow motion, pemuda tampan keluar bagai pangeran tampan dari dunia dongeng. Wajahnya yang kecil, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, dan juga kulit tan kecoklatannya yang menambah kesan seksi, eksotis dan dramatis buat jaejoong.

Tidak hanya jaejoong, murid-murid lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama pula. Bahkan sepupu imut jaejoong, junsu ikut-ikutan megap-megap. Hemmm.. sepertinya pesona pemuda itu patut diwaspadai karena bisa menimbulkan serangan jantung, gangguan pernafasan, dan juga kehabisan darah mendadak karena banyaknya yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang nosebleed melihat kharisma yang tiada tertahankan itu. xD

Pemuda tersebut membuka kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Dengan wajah stoic ala uchiha sasuke(?), pemuda itu menatap jaejoong dari bawah keatas. Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan langsung gugup seketika. Dengan kesadaran dan kekuatan yang ada-karena terkuras saat terserang pesona pemuda tampan didepannya-, jaejoong segera membenahi rambut dan pakaiannya serta menampilkan senyum cantik(?) andalannya. Melupakan kekesalan yang sempat singgah dilubuk sanubarinya.

"hai..." sapa jaejoong ramah tidak lupa tetap mempertahankan keanggunan khas keluarga kim.

Pemuda itu tetap diam. Ekspresi datarnya masih melekat diwajah bak dewa itu.

"emmm... apa ada sesuatu diwajahku? Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu?" tanya jaejoong gugup. Sekarang wajah jaejoong sudah mirip buah tomat kesukaan uchiha sasuke(?). bagaimana tidak gugup ditatap dengan intens oleh pemuda tampan yang membuatmu salah tingkah setengah mati.

'apakah kau sebegitu terpesonanya dengan kecantikan ku yah?' batin jaejoong narsis. Sepertinya aktris(?) kita ini merasa kege'eran juga ditatap terus.

"emm... kenalkan namaku Jaejoong. Namamu siapa? Sepertinya kau murid baru dari Inggris itu yah?" tanya jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Senang sendiri ternyata murid baru yang kemarin digembar-gemborkan ternyata setampan ini.

"Hn. Namaku Jung Yunho." Jawab pemuda itu datar

'kyaaaaaaaa... suaranya seksi sekali. Uhh, pokoknya aku harus jadi namjachingunya.' Batin jaejoong heboh

Jaejoong tersipu malu setelah akhirnya pemuda bernama yunho itu akhirnya menyahut ucapannya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan keadaan yang dianggap pemuda itu sangat membuang waktu, yunho menggerakkan tangannya kedepan dan mengibaskannya.

Jaejoong menatap yunho bingung bak bayi yang masih polos. Sekali lagi, yunho mengibaskan tangannya pertanda jaejoong harus menyingkir. Dan dasarnya jaejoong masih dalam efek pesona seorang JUNG, jaejoong masih tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Dan dengan jengkelnya, yunho mengibaskan tangannya lagi.

"minggirlah nona" suruh atau perintah yunho sambil menatap jaejoong dingin.

"eh?"

1 menit...

Jaejoong masih terpaku, yunho memasang wajah datar

2 menit...

Jaejoong tetap terpaku, yunho masih memasang wajah datar.

3 menit berlalu...

Jaejoong melotot tak terima. Tidak percaya dengan pemuda didepannya dengan berani menyuruhnya menyingkir. Ck, siapa sih dia berani memerintah seenaknya saja. Terlebih lagi dia memanggilnya NONA,

'MWOOOOOOOOO?' batin jaejoong kaget

Dan rupanya pemuda manis yang baru saja dipanggil nona oleh pemuda stoic ini, akhirnya memasang wajah angkuh,

"apa kau bilang? Menyingkir? Kenapa aku harus menyingkir?" tanya jaejoong tidak terima

Belum sempat yunho membuka mulutnya, jaejoong sudah berkacak pinggang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah yunho.

"DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU NONA!" teriak jaejoong marah

"hn. Sekarang minggir lah. Kau membuang-buang waktuku" acuh yunho.

"A-Apa?"

Melihat situasi yang mungkin akan berlangsung panas, junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan opera sabun didepannya pun, segera menghampiri jaejoong dan menyeretnya untuk minggir.

"hyungie, sebaiknya kita menyingkir sekarang." Ujar junsu sambil menarik tangan kiri jaejoong.

"YAK..! kenapa kita yang harus menyingkir kenapa tidak dia saja?" kesal jaejoong

"itu karena kau menghalangi jalanku NONA. Aku ingin memarkirkan mobil, dan kau sekarang berdiri menghalangi jalanku" angkuh yunho

"APA KATAMU TADI? KAN AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU NONA! DASAR PEMUDA PELIT KATA" jaejoong benar-benar kesal dipanggil 'nona' oleh yunho

"ayolah hyung. Tidak enak dilihat murid-murid lainnya" paksa junsu dengan menyeret jaejoong dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dan akhirnya jaejoong dengan terpaksa menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan untuk yunho lewat. Ck, sungguh hal yang memalukan bagi jaejoong diperintah seperti itu.

'dasar pemuda sialan. Enak saja main memerintah. Awas nanti kalau sudah jadi namjachinguKU. Kau pasti aku suruh-suruh. Fufufufu' batin jaejoong. Dan sepertinya MISS rempong kita ini masih tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membuat JUNG YUNHO menjadi namjachingunya. Ck, dasar labil. *digigitgajah xD

TBC or END

RnR pleaaaaase... ^^~


End file.
